Problematica
by BastetDePapel
Summary: -¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido. -Dije, querido Louis, que soy Charlotte, Charlotte Higgs. Y soy tu futura esposa.


**Buenas Noches/Tardes/Mañanas, aqui les traigo un one-shot creado por mi y mi amiga Viri. :3 Esperamos les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Bajo del escenario entre feliz y orgulloso, amo cantar y se me da bastante bien, mis primos me aplauden con expresiones entre orgullosas y burlonas. Habíamos venido a Flip&Flop, una nueva tienda de Hogsmeade, a resguardarnos de la repentina nevada que azotó el lugar y ya de pasó decidimos quedarnos a pasar el rato, su, digamos, atracción principal era el karaoke, aunque también había una especie de cafetería/bar para quienes desearan relajarse un poco mientras escuchaban a la persona de turno cantar.

Había comenzado a protestar contra las bromas de mis encantadores familiares hasta que algo llama mi atención, o mejor dicho alguien: una chica de cabello largo, negro azabache, de tez blanca y ojos grandes, verdes. Su nombre si no recuerdo mal es Charlotte Higgs, y es la Prefecta de Slytherin, lo sé porque había varios de mis compañeros a quienes le gustaba, hay que admitirlo, es bonita, no es que yo estuviera interesado, era sólo un hecho.

Parecía haberme estado mirando desde hace un buen rato pero es cuando devuelvo la mirada curioso que ella empieza a caminar enérgicamente hacia mí. Cuando llega a una distancia corta me doy cuenta que la manera en que me miraba era diferente a la manera que otras personas me habían visto, sus ojos brillaban, demasiado, hasta el punto de hipnotizar; de repente ella sonrió y salgo del trance... un trance al cual había sido inducido por razones justificadas científicamente, no por una simple chica. Su sonrisa, y conste que esto lo pienso de manera imparcial, era sencillamente preciosa... con esto me refiero a que tiene bonitos dientes, si, sólo a eso. Su sonrisa se amplía y me toma de las manos... así, delante de todos, sin apenas conocernos y ¿he dicho que delante de todos? Y no, no estoy nervioso, ¿por qué debería estar nervioso? No es cómo que nunca hubiera tomado de la mano a alguna chica... ok, no lo había hecho pero eso tenía justificación, y no, esa justificación no era que estuviera esperando a la indicada como solía pensar Vic, no en lo absoluto, y ahora estoy pensando en incoherencias y el que ella estuviera mirándome de esa forma tan peculiar no ayudaba... y ahora que lo notaba tenía unos labios muy apetecibles... ¿Apetecibles? En que estoy pensando, debo tener fiebre, aja, esa es la única razón lógica para eso, eso explicaría el porqué sentía un súbito calor en todo el cuerpo. De repente, escucho una voz que me habla... es la de esta chica.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundido, no había escuchado nada de lo que había estado hablando, aunque si sus endemoniados ojos brillantes le decían algo era que lo que había dicho le traería millones de dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

-Dije, querido Louis, que soy Charlotte, Charlotte Higgs. Y soy tu futura esposa- anunció ella decidida y entusiasmada.

No pude dar crédito a mis oídos... ¿qué? ¿Futura esposa había dicho? No, tenía que haber escuchado mal... ¿verdad? Sin embargo la cara de sus primos dejaban bastante en claro que había escuchado perfectamente bien, Lily sonreía divertida con la situación, Hugo no entendía muy bien de que iba todo esto y parecía casi tan confundido como yo, y Alice Longbottom parecía murmurar algo sobre amor a primera vista. Yo aún no lo podía creer, debía ser un sueño bizzaro que estaba teniendo, aunque la idea de que estuviera soñando algo como esto... con Higgs, era bizarro en sí mismo.

Mi incredulidad dio paso a la indignación... -Perdón ¿creo que no entendí bien, de que hablas?- pregunté tratando de hacer sentido de esta situación tan surreal. Ella pareció ignorarme, ha, ignorarme a mí y me preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ni por un instante.-Dime Louis, ¿Charlotte Weasley queda bien, verdad? Me gusta como suena.

Me masajee el puente de mi nariz, si, definitivamente, esta chica me traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

A mí alrededor, podía sentir las risas de mis primos y sus amigos. ¿Se puede saber que hice yo para merecer tal agonía? Cierto, seguramente ser tan atractivo claro está.

-¿Podríamos tener alrededor de ocho hijos que te parece? Y una gran mansión en...

Muy bien, esto es bastante extraño, una chica que hablaba sobre nuestro futuro, exacto NUESTRO futuro, una chica que apenas conocí hace cinco quizás diez segundos.

-Espera ¿qué?

No es como si me sintiera alagado o algo pero esa, chica era una completa extraña hablando sobre sus futuros hijos.

-Disculpa pero no te conozco, y por favor deja de hablar de tal cosa que no ocurrirá.

-Pero podríamos conoceros y podemos hacer que ocurra. -En sus ojos pude sentir un aire de picardía, no es como que me haya gustado o hacer sentir algo extraño en mi estomago ni nada de eso.

-¡Charlotte!

Gritaron detrás de ella, donde pude ver a, supongo, sus amigos, otros chicos de Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy entre ellos.

-Bueno futuro marido, nos veremos en Hogwarts.

Lo que sucedió luego me dejo un tanto perplejo, pude sentir sus manos en mi adorable rostro y sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Me habían arrebatado mi primer beso...

Hugo silba, Lily ríe y Alice se sonroja y yo... yo siento mi cara arder, pero no es porque este avergonzado o porque ese beso me haya dejado sin aire, y no, antes de que algún idiota lo piense, mis rodillas no me estoy aferrando a la pared porque mis rodillas estén temblando a causa del bes... del dichoso accidente que de ahora en adelante no deberá ser nombrado, no, no me aferró a la pared por eso, es sólo que es la nueva pose de moda, y yo soy muy cool estando a la moda y... eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí en que mi cara está ardiendo... obviamente por la furia, mi honor ha sido pisoteado, mi primer beso ha sido robado por una chica que apenas conozco y que divagaba acerca de nuestros (no existentes) hijos... y esa es una de las razones en las que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, no es que a mí me interesara que funcionara, ella parece ser alguien que divaga mucho, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin escuchar a los demás porque está obsesionada con algo o alguien y yo no soy así. Claro que no. Como decía, no es que ese... acontecimiento me resultará extremadamente placentero, ni sentí pequeñas dosis de corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos mariposas en el estómago como dice Jenna Mary Sue Christina Gardner que sintió cuando Timothy Martin Richard Hollingworth la besó... y para quienes no lo sepan esos dos son los protagonistas de la historia favorita de mi hermana "Sufriendo contra el Destino" es increíblemente cursi y su separación es tan dramática... no es como que yo lo haya leído, igual ni su separación me haya hecho llorar y maldecir a Timothy por serle infiel a Jenna... sólo que Vic me obliga a mirar todos los films de las franquicias y bueno... mejor volvamos al tópico en cuestión: Higgs. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con esa loca desquiciada ladrona de primeros besos? ¿Les habría robado sus primeros besos a otros pobres incautos? Bueno, a ver que yo no soy un incauto y eso no tiene porque importarme, Higgs puede besarse con quien se le dé la regalada gana que a mí no me importa. No, ni un poquito. Lo mejor es que lo deje ser, y disfrute del tiempo que queda antes de volver a Hogwarts, aunque para eso tenga que volver a prestarle atención a las burlas y sarcasmo de amable Hugo y la sonrisa ladina, llena de ironía dulce Lily.

Después de todo, y aunque aún no lo sepa, cuando vuelva a Hogwarts mi vida ya no será la misma... porque Charlotte Higgs la invadirá de totalmente.

 _Una molestia, lo sé, pero que le puedo hacer... al menos tiene buen gusto._

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Charlotte (una Oc) es un año mayor a Louis.**


End file.
